The Kingdom of San'guilar
The Four Forests (More commonly known as the Sanguilar, coming from Sang (Forests) Ui (four) Lare (Union)) is a nation composed of the Survivors of the Drocani Disaster. Seeing themselves as the last surviving empire of the Elves, The Sanguilar strive to achieve the survival of their people and the rebuilding of the Elven ways. Often having immense intelligence, the Sanguilar have some of the best mages and scholars known, a useful tool in many situations. Protecting their valliant forests, the Elves of the Four seasons seek to redeem their past mistakes and better the cause of the Eldrari. Currently ruled by the Grand council of Mages, The Eldrari often can struggle to maintain democracy and Order. Despite the power of the Council, many other influential nobles in the grand Elven cities could claim to have equal power. This degree of corruption has often lead to uprisings and rebellions, most frequently in the forest of Wintersong, within the short history of the State. There has also been a major problem with Magical corruption. There are no laws on the practice of magics, and so any school of Mana is allowed to be used within the city. This has caused many distasters with mages going mad. The Four Forests continue to maintain former political ties that the Drocani had. Remaining firmly within the Pact of Three and continuing to trade with the Kreedian Empire and Valhallan Peoples, the Sanguilar is slowly beginning to recover from past mistakes with the help of its allies. Origins The actual happenings of the Drocani Disaster remain unknown. Those few who survived are not permitted to discuss happenings there, and so any evidence as to what went on is purely speculation. All that is known is, the High Priestess of the Drocani people was killed, as well as the famed general Mog-urii Oomara and many other Elven folk. It is said that one mage attempted to summon a dragon through the use of Black Magic. With the central government destroyed, the Elven governors could not elect another to take the place of the High Priestess, and so soon a vast war broke out. The Four Forests, birthplace of the Elven people, played a major part in this war, until the uprising of the Rebel Lord Tal'ranis. Hoping to overthrow the Dictatorial rule of the Governor and create an Elven Democracy, Tal'ranis was able to summon a mass army to fight for him, freeing the Four Forests. Eventually the fighting between the Governors died down, and most accepted that the Drocani was gone, however in all the chaos, the Sanguilar has arisen the most strong nation. Determined to re-unite their people, the Sanguilar slowly began to try and reconquer formerly lost territories, as well as expand the knowledge of the Elven people further than it had ever been before. Regions of the Homeland The actual Geography of the Four Forests is relatively simple. Being situated in the North Western region of the continent of High-Haven, the Four Forests cover about a quarter of the entire landmass. The "Forests" Themselves could be argued to be in fact one large forest, divided by the great roots and rivers of the Dawnstar Tree, which is positioned in the center. Each forest embodies the traits and customs of the Elven race originally from there, and usually represent the Four major seasons of the world. Sunshatter Being home to the Summer Elves, Sunshatter remains the most powerful region of the Forest. Having both the seat of political power and one of the easiest ways of getting to the Dawnstar, Sunshatter is very popular with explorers and traders. The Summer Elves embody pashion, Bravery and Power. Living in grand cities of white marble and stone often heald floating by the grand magics of Elvendom, the Summer Elves often become involved in politics or operate as officers in the Military. Their forests are Red like their sun, with leaves of Brown and White, and Pale Bark and Jems hanging from their branches. The forest is well pathed with Stone, and law enforcement is very effective. Sunshatter covers the Northern Region of the forest and coast, Bordering Everdawn to the Southwest and Earthwhisper to the Southeast. Everdawn The home of the Spring Elves, Everdawn is a forest eternally growing. It's floors are covered in grass and plants, and morning Dew is more than common. Most live either within the small mounds, hills and trees of the forest, or within the great city in the Trees known as Newgarden. The average Spring Elf often farms the lands, and the waters of the forest are said to have great healing properties. Spring Elves are often allot shorter than other Elves, and dislike the idea of a military. The only military orginization renowned for Spring Elves is the Ranger's unit, a group often hated within the cities of Sunshatter but respected by others. Spring Elves are very intuitive, and are often eager to discover new things. Some Spring Elves choose to become Mages or Druids, often operating as Healers or Astrologists. Although often distrusting of outsiders, Spring Elves welcome those looking to meditate or find peace within the Forest. Everdawn is the most Western forest, covering the West coast. The Border with Wintersong is covered with a great wall that is rarely used. Earthwhisper Earthwhisper has long been the home of the Autumn Elves. Being one of the Border Forests, Earthwhisper has often suffered at the hands of war, and so is a relatively poor region. Autumn Elves are renowned for their skills as Assassins, Thieves and Poison makers, as well as in the worst case necromancers. Because of this, Autumn Elves are often hired by the Government to assassinate and sabotage enemy defences and Generals. Despite the poverty in the Region, Earthwhisper is relatively loyal to the government, mainly due to the fact that most Criminals have the option to work for the government and so do not remain poor forever. The forest itself is muddy, wet and often barren. Great canals exist that flow throughout the dirty cities, and are used to transport goods to the outside world. Mushrooms and other fungi are comonly found within the many caves and patches of the forest. Its leaves are dark brown and black, and often appear dead. Wintersong Wintersong has only recently been considered an official region of the State. Formerly, the poor and often Heretical region has lead countless uprisings against its more wealthy neighbors, leading to mass distrust throughout the Provinces. Wintersong's former Kings previously used Dark Magic to subjugate the people and establish a new Elven Kingdom, but in the process corrupted the entire forest. Because of this, Winter Elves are not often trusted, and are seen to be corrupted from Birth. This hatred and oppression of the Winter Elves has lead to further uprisings after the fall of the Forest Kings, and has left the region poor and close to death. Few live in Wintersong anymore, the constant cold means crops are impossible to grow, and most Winter Elves have defected to Madness within the Dark Elf cults. Those few who remain "loyal" often work as Necromancers, Killers or State soldiers. Wintersong is covered in a thick layer of untouched snow throughout the forest, and has no leaves on its black trees.